


Everything Feels So Right with You in my Arms

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Parkner Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Sleepy morning cuddles.--Based off of Tumblr prompts:20. "You're so cute when you're half asleep like this."22. "No, you cant get up! You're my prisoner for today."
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Parkner Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478813
Comments: 14
Kudos: 345





	Everything Feels So Right with You in my Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some cute fluff. So I did.
> 
> I wrote this very quickly, so sorry if there are errors/it isn't the best lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :))

Harley comes to slowly, leisurely, blissed out in the warm afterglow of a dream he already can't remember. He exhales, and goes to stretch his arms and legs before freezing. There's a weight on his chest and side, arms wrapped around him tightly, legs tangled in his own and hot puffs of air against his neck. Harley doesnt even think as he tightens his arm around the persons waist, pulling them closer and pressing his face into their hair, taking a long, deep breath, a wide smile on his face. Even with his eyes still closed, he knows exactly who this warm body next to him is. _Peter_. Who else would it be?

Said boy shifts in his arms, letting out a small noise of protest as he buries his face further into Harleys chest, snuggling in as close as he can. Harley lets out a soft chuckle, placing a light kiss onto the unruly curls before croaking out, voice full of morning grogginess, "Good morning."

Another noise of protest, this one louder than before. "'Ts not mornin', go back t' sleep."

Harley chuckles again, lifting his head from Peter's hair to ask into the air, "Hey FRI, what time is it?"

"_It is 10:15am, Mini Boss._" The hushed robotic voice rings throughout the room, and Harley's smile turns into a full fledged grin as he hears a grumble of "traitor" from beneath his chin.

It doesn't click in until a few moments later what that time really means, and his grins drops as he sighs. He rubs Peter's back gently, a slow, sluggish movement of firm pressure up and down his spine, causing the boy to practically go boneless with a soft sigh that brushes against the tiny hairs of Harley's neck. "I gotta get up, baby." He whispers, and the responce back is an immediately and firm "_No._"

"Babe-"

"Nooooo," This one is distinctly more whiny, and Harley can practically _see_ the pout on his face as he squeezes his arms tighter around Harley, holding him in place. "No leaving."

He huffs out a laugh, allowing Peter to press himself as close as possible for the moment. "I got to, Pete, I have a meeting. You know how pepper gets when we don't show up on time."

Peter doesn't answer this time, so Harley assumes that the boy is agreeing, and finally willing to let him up so he can get ready. When he shifts to try and sit up, however, his head jerks up, but the rest of his body stays flat, no matter how hard he tries. And he tries, once, twice, three times more before collapsing back onto the soft pillows and sheets with a sigh. "Pete, you need to unstick."

A grumbled "no" is the only responce he gets, so he finally, finally opens his eyes, blinking and squinting at the blinding sun rays shining through the window, before looking down at the bundle on his chest with a _look_. Two caramel, half open eyes stare back, narrowed, but twinkling with amusement, his face scrunched into the _cutest_ scowl Harley's ever seen. He tries to ignore it the way it makes his heart flutter, tries to be stern.

"*_Peter_*, unstick me-"

"No, no getting up!" The scowl shifts as a mischievous grin forms on Peter's face. "You're my prisoner for today."

Harley snorts loudly at that, quirking an eyebrow and trying to look unamused, even as his heart swells at the epitome of cuteness known as Peter Parker. "Am I now?"

The grin widens as he nods. "Yup! No meeting for you. Just cuddles."

Even as he longs, aches to agree, to stay and hold the love of his life in his arms until they both fall back asleep, full of warmth and comfort and love, he knows that they can't, that _he _can't. "Pete, you know I gotta go."

A soft, sad sigh escapes Peter before his eyes turn downcast for a second, his grin tilting downward. "Yeah, I know." There's a pause, and then two chocolate eyes flicker back up, open wide and begging, lips turned into a pout, and Harley's already powerless to refuse whatever Peter's about to ask. "Can you stay just a liiittle bit longer? Please?"

He gives off the illusion of thinking by staring for a few seconds, before dropping his head back into the pillow and pulling Peter closer with a few mumbled complains, "You're lucky you're so cute like this, half asleep, using puppy dog eyes, so unfair-"

Peter snickers, knowing he doesn't mean it, and shuffles closer again.

Pepper gives Harley a stern talking to later that day, after he shows up a half an hour late, but Harley just thinks back to the bright, toothy smile Peter had given him that morning, and he knows he was worth it.


End file.
